<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Voyage Mirskaya by PennStellar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553363">A Voyage Mirskaya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennStellar/pseuds/PennStellar'>PennStellar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Lesbians in Space, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Other, Space Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennStellar/pseuds/PennStellar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada awakes to find the lights of her ship mysteriously dimmed. She is alone, and goes to search for the members of her crew- but she finds more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada awoke to the dim red glow of the emergency lights. It was eerily quiet, only the low hum of air pouring in from the ventilation shafts filled the room. She sat up in her small bed, her legs draped over the side. She was alone. All the bunks in the room were empty. If they’d evacuated, why hadn’t she been woken up? Why hadn’t she heard the alarm? The whole situation made her uneasy. She stood up from the bed, quickly pulling on a pair of canvas overalls from beside her bed and slipping her feet into her work boots. The door was open. Trails of blinking lights guided the groggy woman as she stepped out from the crew quarters and into the corridor. She dared not speak or call for help until she figured out what was going on. Had they been boarded? Where was everyone? It was so quiet. </p><p>Ada tread down the corridor towards the bridge quietly as she could. Something was wrong- she heard a distant scream echo forth from behind her. She stood frozen in place, the hairs at the base of her neck standing tall as her head spun around to face the sound. It seemed to stop as suddenly as it started, the scream sounded interrupted. Ada took a shaky breath and turned in the corridor. Was she really going to go investigate the scream? She had to. It could be someone she knew. They were in trouble. She cursed the expedition company for not assigning any self defense equipment to ship engineers. Slowly she started off down in the direction, trying to keep quiet, she took cautious steps across the grated metal floor in her workboots. Ada had to remind herself to breath as she stepped into the darkening corridor, taking deep, intentional breaths. Was it just her imagination, or were the emergency lights getting dimmer?</p><p>She nearly lost her footing as her foot slid across the floor on a slimy fluid. The engineer leaned into the wall beside her to stop from falling as she knelt down to observe the substance, looking up to make sure nobody had heard her before she peered back down and outstretched a cautious finger into the slime, grimacing as she rubbed the clear fluid between her fingers. It was hard to tell much in the dim light, but it looked translucent, and it formed thin strands between her smearing fingers. She brought it up to her nose to smell- it was a bizarre scent, though not unpleasant. It smelled almost floral. Almost sweet. She shook her head, rubbing the viscous fluid across her pant leg as she stood up. She was getting distracted- she had no idea what to make of the discovery. She tried to forget the smell, but it lingered in her mind.</p><p>Ada reached up to switch on a small tac-light pinned on her suspender straps, the tiny bead of a light illuminating the hallway ahead in pale white. She swallowed. She inhaled deeply. Then she slowly stepped across the slime-slicken floor, careful not to lose her footing this time. The eerie silence of the hall was interrupted by a strange clicking sound that reverberated against the walls, causing the engineer to stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes darted this way and that as she tried to find the source of the sound. But there was nothing to see. Only the shimmering metal of the hall and that ominous darkness where the tac-light’s white glow ended.</p><p>It wasn’t an especially long hallway, it occurred to Ada. As an engineer she knew the whole ship floorplan like the back of her hand. But she’d never taken longer walking down it, cautious step after cautious step. It was odd just how much fear could change the perception of time. Her tac light illuminated the viscous fluid that clung in the treads of her work boots. The smell of it drifted all around her. Floral, and- increasingly- not unpleasant. She pinched her arm, still confused about whether it was all a dream. It all felt so surreal. But it was real as could be. Was it lavender? That smell? Ada shook her head, trying to clear her foggy mind.</p><p>Something caught the light in the hallway ahead. Something living, and breathing:<br/>
A blonde woman, her modest chest bared on full display, the viscous slime coating her body from head to toe, forming strings between her limbs as she lifted her hand to shield her eyes from Ada’s glaring white tac-light. She was sitting on the floor, her back leaned against the metal wall. It was Eva Kovalskaya. Ada might have recognized her sooner if she weren’t in such a state. Her belly was swollen, glistening in the dim light as Ada rushed forward to help her without a second thought, falling to her knees and grabbing at the woman’s hand to move it away so she might look her in the eye, “Eva! Eva, what’s going on…?” she asked, her voice as hushed as it was exasperated.</p><p>Eva slowly turned her eyes to meet Ada’s, a bemused smile on her face as she answered quietly, “It’s okay.” she answered almost nonchalantly, her body shifting as Ada’s hand moved down to touch her pregnant belly- it hadn’t been swollen when she’d gone to bed. What kind of a pregnancy happened overnight?</p><p>“W-what…? What the fuck is going on? What do you mean it’s okay?” the flustered engineer asked again, her hands grasping around the woman’s arms, squeezing them and giving her small frame an energetic shake, “I have to get you to the infirmary…” she muttered to her half-naked crewmate, eyes darting all over the woman’s body. Eva seemed half-asleep. Obviously something was making her delirious. Ada was finding it hard to think straight herself, the smell of the place overpowering her.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt.” Eva replied, her arms moving to wrap around Ada. She leaned in close, she closed her eyes- she kissed Ada on the lips. The engineer’s eyes shot open wide, her head jolting backward as she stumbled away, falling onto her bottom and giving the blonde a deeply confused look</p><p>    She shook her head, speechless for a moment as she tried to collect her thoughts. Eva had left a smear of the clear slim across her lips. She brought a hand up to wipe it away, peering down at her slimy fingers once again, “Eva…” she started, her heart pounding in her chest, “What do you mean it doesn’t hurt?”</p><p>The blonde woman shifted forwards, crawling atop the engineer and gunning for another kiss, her lips pressing firmly against Ada’s before she could react, the woman’s swollen belly pressed atop the engineer, pushing into her just as the kiss did. Ada fumbled with her hands to push the woman away, holding her at bay, “Eva…!” she exclaimed in an embarrassed, hushed tone. She brought a hand down to wipe away the mysterious fluid the woman had once agains smeared across her lips- it tasted sweet.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to, Ada~” the crewmate confessed in a sing-song sort of voice, a mischievous grin spreading across her lips.<br/>
Having a half-naked co-worker throw themself atop her and profess their lust to her wasn’t exactly what Ada had been expecting to find at the end of the hall. But there she was.</p><p>“Eva, you’re not yourself…” Ada murmured in response, “You’re scaring me.”</p><p>“Don’t be scared. It’s okay.” Eva replied, her fingers squeezing the engineer’s arms reassuringly, “I was scared too.”</p><p>“Yes- Scared of what?” Ada asked with a frown, taking a deep breath that stuck in her throat, frozen in time as she heard that peculiar clicking sound from earlier. She shot a terrified glance to Eva, who seemed completely and utterly at ease. Ada was on her own, then. She leaned up, heaving up her newfound admirer and leaning her back against the wall without a word, giving her a stern, cautionary glance before leaning away. Eva huffed, her hands pawing at Ada’s knees in discontentment, as though she were demanding more of the engineer’s attention.</p><p>Every hair on Ada’s thin frame stood up as she stood, listening to the strange clicking sound as it grew closer. It was just around the bend in the hall beside her. A sound emerging from the pitch darkness. An alien sort of vocalization like nothing she’d ever heard before. Then it arrived. A limb both long and slender stepped into the light. Its flesh all black and grey with streaks a striking violet. Four enormously long fingers splayed elegantly against the floor as it shifted forward. A head was soon to follow, leaning in from the darkness as it continued its agonizingly slow approach towards the engineer. A long head, lined with a protruding row of interlocking razor-sharp teeth. A chitinous skull extruded out from the alien’s scalp, with hollow divets at the sides where one might expect eyes to be. From its neck sprouted fleshy tendrils of exceptional length. In the moment they seemed almost endless in number, the living wires of black and grey slowly swinging forth from the darkness to hang in place around Ada, surrounding her with their imposing presence as the creature pulled itself closer, another long limb stepping forward before it stopped in place, staring at her with its eyeless gaze. Sensing her.</p><p>Ada couldn’t take her eyes from it. She stood, frozen in place, her heart pounding in her chest as she faced off with the alien creature. She should run. But where would she go? She should fight. But what weapon did she have? She should hide- but it was too late for that. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, her whole body shaking with a fear that she felt might bring her to tears.</p><p>Eva reached up to wrap her hands around Ada’s, leaning forward and caressing the clenched fingers, “Don’t be afraid.” the crewmate said in a quiet, soothing tone. Eva planted a gentle kiss on the engineer’s hand, loosening the terrified woman’s tightened digits with a playful nuzzle of her forehead.</p><p>A tendril drifted closer. Ada tried to breathe but was so frightened she’d forgotten how, as though her lungs were as frozen as the rest of her. Every hair stood on end. Her heart was ready to burst. The creature’s tendril touched her, slowly pressing against her arm. It was warm. And soft. She couldn’t believe how soft it was. How gentle it felt, slowly snaking around her wrist. She winced, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the creature. Staring at the rows of teeth that lined its long head. Expecting any moment to be dispatched in a single bite. Still she held her breath, holding back tears.</p><p>But no bite ever came. Only another tendril. And another. Wrapping around her arms and legs like living velvet ropes, their warm flesh gently pressing against her skin. She could feel them moving. Could feel the rush of their blood. The gentle throb and twitch of their muscles. The head of the tendril which wrapped around her wrist peeled back the skin at its tip, revealing a wet and bulbous violet flesh that glistened in the dim light. It prodded at her hand, smearing a clear and viscous fluid against her palm. Warm and sticky. Ada blushed, cringing a little at the overwhelming sensations. Imagining she was going to be killed one moment, and feeling immensely curious in the next. How did the tendrils feel so incredibly soft? Why? Was it possible the creature was merely as curious about her as she was about it? But then what were all those teeth for? She supposed it couldn’t speak, beyond the bizarre clicking sounds it had made as it approached. It was a very strange introduction in any case. A lot more physical than she was accustomed to. A lot slimier.</p><p>The strong smell of lavender drifted up to her nostrils. The creature reeked of it. The smell overpowered her senses. Ada thought she’d acclimated to the scent, but it only became stronger. It made her feel lightheaded. Dazed. Eva kissed her hand. It was reassuring, somehow. The affectionate gesture was almost enough to bring her back to her senses- but it would be too generous to say that it had. She was out of her mind. That’s what it felt like. To allow even a fraction of such a thing to take place, she must have been. To allow an alien creature to explore her body. She should have been horrified. But instead she was only curious. Passionately curious. Why was it here, what did it want? Why did it feel this way? She should have been fighting. But she wanted it. She wanted to be explored. Didn’t she? Was it something in the air? That smell...</p><p>Ada shook her head, trying to clear thoughts. It didn’t work. She flinched as a tendril suddenly darted underneath her tanktop and wrapped itself around her breast. The movement was faster than she’d expected. The tendrils slowed when she was startled- being almost cautious. It was an unexpected reaction. Was this not some mindless beast? Was it a sentient creature? Ada couldn’t decide if that made the whole situation less or more terrifying. In fact, it was becoming increasingly difficult to make any decisions. The engineer took a deep breath. She tried to relax. She wanted this. That was the decision that seemed to come easiest to her, in that moment. The tendrils felt so soft, and warm. So gentle, and curious. A contented smile spread across her lips. Her cheeks blushed a deep red. She wanted to feel more. The mere thought of it elicited a playful groan as she started to lean away, letting the creature guide her back to be pressed against the wall behind her. </p><p>The tendrils slithered further into her clothes, smearing trails of that hot fluid against her bare flesh as they explored her, her clothes soaked with their viscous slime as they started to pull the clothes off her, the living alien cords deftly twisting around the shoulder of her tanktop and sliding it off her head. They pushed the straps of her suspenders to the side, letting them slip off her shoulders. It felt like they were searching for something in the dark. Ada supposed that might not have been far from the truth, eyeless as the creature seemed to be. She giggled as the warm flesh of the tentacles slid around her half-naked body. There always seemed to be more than she expected, wrapping around her limbs one by one. A tendril slid down into the legs of her suspenders, wriggling around as it explored inside. It pressed against her cotton panties, excreting a warm stream of fluid that soaked through the thin fabric. She could feel the bulbous head of the tentacle push out against her panties as its alien foreskin peeled away. It throbbed against her womanhood, pushing into it and rubbing her swelling lips through the undergarment. The feeling of it took her breath away.</p><p>“Oh, my…” she started to say as another tendril shot down into her panties, cutting the thought short as it brushed firmly against the bare flesh of her swollen pussy, rubbing against it as and excreting another warm coating of its fluid into her undergarments. She could feel it throbbing. Ada couldn’t help but let out a tiny gasp at the sensation. It was preparing her. And she knew what for. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breath hitching at the thought of the alien entering her- filling her with its hot seed. Her whole body felt hot, quivering in anticipation. The tendril slowly pressed between the glistening folds of her womanhood, sliding more of its length into her panties in a final sort of preparation before it pushed inside, another gasp escaping Ada’s lips as the alien plunged its hot tendril deep inside her willing hole. There seemed to be no end to it. It traveled deeper inside her than she’d ever experienced before. And it seemed to grow in size- as though the enormously long appendage was now swelling with excitement, stretching her inner walls as it made way for itself to fuck her. The engineer’s mouth hung open at being filled so completely, “Aaah…” was all she could manage before the creature started to thrust its exceptional length inside of her- it didn’t start slowly either, the swollen tendril slipping up and down inside her well-lubricated entrance. She loved it. She felt like she was going to climax at any second, and the creature had only just started. The creature tightened its grip around her limbs, holding her in place as it thrust into her. Pinning her to the wall. Pulling her to the ground. Shifting her around as it saw fit as though she were nothing but a ragdoll. It made her feel weightless.</p><p>The creature slid a tendril slides down the small of her back, slithering down between the clenched cheeks of her pert derriere, making them slick with slime as it passed between them. It wasn’t long before the creature’s tendril made its intentions abundantly clear, wriggling against her tightened anus, smearing it with more of its organic lubricant. Ada huffed, her breath unsteady as she continued to be taken from the front. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She’d never tried it in two holes at once. She’d never even tried it from behind, and yet now the thought of it excited her immensely. She’d always been curious, hadn’t she? She wanted to taken. Wanted to be filled up with the creature’s hot spunk until she was overflowing with it. She tried to relax her muscles in anticipation for the tendril’s entrance- it pushes inside her tight little hole, fucking her from behind, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her ass with each slimey thrust, both holes dripping with the alien’s lavender smelling precum as she was rocked back and forth by their exceptional force. She loved the feeling of the throbbing tendrils inside of her, faster and faster as she felt herself nearing climax, the sensation of being filled so completely filling her with an excitement she’d only ever dreamed of.<br/>
Ada opened her mouth to let out an orgasmic scream as she felt herself slipping, her body starting to twitch and convulse as she was fucked so ferociously- the loud moan was cut short by another tendril shooting into her mouth, fucking her face and blowing a hot load of the creature’s sweet fluid down her throat. She loved the taste of it. She’d wanted to swallow it since the moment the creature had penetrated her swollen pussy. She could only let out a muffled gasp as it poured deep inside her, her eyes widening in shock and awe, eyebrows upturned in expression of intense pain- or intense pleasure.</p><p>The alien exploded inside of her as though it had sensed her pleasure, the whole length of its wriggling appendage vibrating rapidly as she convulsed in ecstasy around it. Each of the tendrils unleashed a torrent of hot fluid inside her, filling her belly, shooting into her ass, pouring down her throat until she couldn’t help but gag, the fluid dripping from her gaping lips, still pressed around the swelling tendril. Ada’s body finally stopped twitching as the creature lowered her into a comfortable bed of tendrils on the cold metal floor below. They wrapped around her, coddling her. She thought it must have been over. Her body started to relax. Her eyes drifted half-closed. She exhaled through her nose, waiting for the alien’s tentacles to slip out from her and wrap around her. She wanted to be held.</p><p>The alien paused only briefly, as though it were giving Ada a moment to catch her breath before it proceeded with its final goal- to fill the woman with the eggs of its offspring. The tendrils wrapped around her limbs tightened. Ada’s eye widened once more as she felt the creature’s enormous eggs slowly push through the long tendrils and deep into each of her orifices, the small woman shaking to accommodate the slimy eggs. Her belly was swollen as Eva’s had been. No… Moreso. The eggs stretched her out, pushing inside of her through the tip of the tendrils one by one until every inch of her belly was full of them. She loved it, shivering in pleasure at the sensation of being so full that she thought she might burst. She wanted to help the alien give birth to its hundred offspring. The thought of it made her shiver and blush as the creature final pulled its long appendages out from inside of her, each hole oozing with the creature’s hot lubricant as they drifted away. They wrapped around her, keeping her warm on the cold floor as the creature stepped forward. It wrapped its long fingers around her and pulled her into a safe embrace, its coarse skin brushing against her slime-slicken flesh as it lowered itself onto her, gently resting around her. Protecting her. Ada’s eyes slowly drifted shut, and she felt into the most comfortable, dreamless sleep that she’d ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ada's Captain gets into a little trouble with the aliens, and so does Ada herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ada awoke again she found herself in some place new. Her tired eyes adjusted to the dim light- it was the engine room. She could recognize it even just from the diagonal braces supporting the ceiling above the enormous humming engine of the ship. The engine was quiet, only running at half capacity by the sound of it. Or quarter capacity. But the room still felt hot as hell the way it usually did. Or was it Ada herself who was feeling hot? The heat was overwhelming. She let out a shaky breath, trying to lean up to get a better view of the familiar room where the unfamiliar sounds of the creatures suddenly surrounded her, their bizarre clicking and low growls echoing through the room. </p><p>Ada struggled to rise up, her belly still full of the creature’s eggs. They felt so heavy, tugging at her insides from even the slightest movement. She let out a sharp huff followed by a quiet groan, bracing her back against the cool metal wall behind her. Her eyes drifted up to survey her surroundings while she gingerly rested a hand on her swollen belly. Even in her drowsy state of being her eyes widened to the sight before her: the Captain of the ship was stripped bare, covered in the creature’s viscous slime, her belly as swollen as Ada’s own, head laid down on the metal floor with her rump pushed high in the air, shaking her derriere expectantly at the alien creature that towered over her. Ada watched in delight as the creature splayed out its elegant fingers beside the Captain’s head, an enormous violet-pink appendage extending out from a set of glistening folds between the alien’s back legs. The alien’s veiny cock was already dripping with fluid as it throbbed flat against the Captain’s swollen pussy, tiny barbs gently rubbing across the woman’s clit as the creature lifted up its hind legs, starting to guide the tip of its tapered pink cock towards her dripping womanhood. It made a marvellously lewd sound that echoed through the engine room as it pushed into the Captain’s excited pussy. The redhead let out an exasperated groan, her small frame stumbling against the floor as the creature continued to push its enormous cock inside her. The alien’s monstrous phallus was only half-way inside and it already looked like more than the Captain could handle, her body shaking and quivering under the weight of it. The creature let out a low growl, its long gray fingers wrapping around the woman’s waist and pulling her further onto its hungry cock, causing the Captain to squirm and shudder, a vibrating moan of ecstasy escaping her lips as her body shook in the throes of an uncontrollable orgasm. The alien hadn’t even begun to thrust yet…</p><p>Ada reached down between her legs, her whole body already shaking with excitement from watching the show in front of her. She huffed, a tiny moan escaping her lips as she started to touch herself, her middle finger rubbing between the swollen folds of her womanhood, massaging her clit with the gentlest of touches-- the motions of her hand becoming much firmer as she listened to her Captain cry out in front of her. Her commanding officer was only just recovering from an intense orgasm when the creature pinned her face down on the cold metal floor and started to thrust its massive length into her, its veiny cock bulging her egg-filled belly more with each forceful thrust of the creature’s hips. Ada smirked, listening to the Captain’s screams of ecstasy as she pleasured herself. She tried to steady her shaky breath-- each breath made her bulging belly rattle, her body sore from being stretched so wide. But she loved it. Loved feeling so full while she pleasured herself. And she knew the captain loved it too. Watching the respected officer be taken so violently in front of her made her grin with glee. Ada wanted to be fucked next. She wanted the creature to take her even more forcefully, and cover the alien eggs in her womb with its slimy spunk. She wanted the crew to watch her. She wanted to have the creature’s babies and be filled with eggs all over again.</p><p>The Captain was practically hanging upside down on the alien’s cock as it lifted up its hips for another violent thrust into her stretched body. The Captain was crying- in pleasure, or pain, it was hard to tell, the heavy tears running down her cheeks onto the floor made the make-up run across her normally so formal face. As a captain she had appearances to be maintained-- appearances that were being  wholly shattered by the alien, with its cock shoved so far inside her. Her body began to shake in another orgasm, the creature’s thrusts accelerated, its body tensing up as it finally unloaded inside of her, their bodies shaking in unison for a moment as the creature filled her with its hot seed, a loud, guttural grunt escaping its throat and echoing through the engine room as the creature’s heavy spunk shot out of the Captain’s overflowing womb in hot, creamy ribbons, oozing down her pale body until she was completely covered in it. The captain fell limp on the creature’s phallus, her body flopping like a ragdoll as the creature’s long fingers wrapped around her waist, pulling her unconscious frame back and forth onto its dick as it squeezed every last drop of its hot seed inside her, fertilizing the slimy eggs in her swollen belly. The creature’s swollen cock still twitched inside her as it finally slowed down, letting out another low growl. </p><p>Ada wanted it to be her turn next. She stared at the creature that had laid waste to her commanding officer, having left her a limp, slimy cocksleeve on the cold engine room floor. It was not unlike the creature she’d been filled by earlier, with its grey-black flesh with violet streaks and its long limbs tipped with long digits- but it was bigger. And lacked the array of tendrils sprouting from around its head and neck. Was it a male? A different species? Ada wondered for a moment, but in the end she didn’t care. She only knew she wanted it. She let out another moan, thinking about being taken by the enormous creature. Her brows upturned in a mix of pleasure and pain as she looked on at the aftermath of the creature’s reproductive lust, her Captain still a slime-soaked mess with a swollen belly- still oozing the creature’s viscous semen from her stretched womanhood. Ada could feel herself starting to go as she rubbed the pleasure between her legs, the sound of her fingers against flesh getting louder as she got wetter, as she felt herself getting hot, sweat running down her brow. She was so incredibly hot, the eggs bouncing around inside her as she felt herself getting ever closer to ecstasy, imagining the creature taking her as roughly as the Captain had been. Her body tensed up, mouth hung slack-jawed as she finally let go, a hitched breath caught in her throat as her body spasmed in its release, a long exhale finally escaping her as the spasms subsided, her body slouching down with a certain feeling of post-orgasm soreness.</p><p>It wasn't long Ada laid there shivering in the warm air that another of the enormous creatures skulked into the engine room, bizarre clicks and low growls echoing through the room in its wake. The alien reared its strange eyeless head towards Ada, seeming to sense her every breath. It shifted closer, tiptoeing forward on the elegant digits that supported it's violet streaked frame, a lithe body with dark, rippling muscles. It was only a moment before the creature was beside her, towering over her. It was so much bigger than the one from the hallway she’d been in with Eva. Its head hung low above her and she could feel its breath, warm air spilling out past the interlocking rows of razor sharp teeth. Ada could feel her heart pounding, still wondering if the creature would eat her alive, shuddering at the thought. She felt a certain safety knowing she was carrying its young. Surely the monster wouldn’t devour a vessel containing a nest of its own offspring? She laid naked on the floor below, her belly swollen with the alien mate’s eggs. The creature moving overtop of her so she could see its belly, its claws silently shifting around the engineer as the alien seemed to position itself in a sort of mating ritual, scratching its claws on the metal floor around Ada. She let out a deep breath, and swallowed hard. She felt so exhausted already, her womb stretched to its limit. How much more could she possibly take? She looked on, the nervous heart pounding in her chest shaking the eggs in her swollen belly with every beat. Her eyes drifted down from the alien’s belly to gaze between its back legs, where an incredibly large phallus parted the walls of the creature’s black and grey sheath, the bright pink shaft already dripping with a clear fluid, enough to be heard audibly dripping down onto the floor between Ada’s legs. The tapered shaft oozed with the beast’s precum, the veins of it pulsing as it extended out from the folds of the creature’s dark flesh. Ada tried to steady her breathing, trying to calm her nerves as she prepared herself, knowing full well it wouldn’t be long before the alien’s growing, needy cock would be deep inside her. Her whole body shook in anticipation, the monster’s cock spilling out more of the fluid from its tip, coating her inner thighs with its sweet-smelling lubricant, its tip prodding at her swollen womanhood in preparation, the creature’s hips shifting down to press further, the end of its shaft parting the folds of Ada’s pussy, coating them with its own alien lubricant. She let out a quiet whimper, feeling her breathing getting unsteady already. It was much too big. There was no way it was going to fit. Even just the head of the creature’s cock was bigger than anything she’d ever had. It seemed impossible, but she was horrified that the creature was going to try anyways. And how could it possibly fit inside her with all of those eggs…<br/>Without warning the creature picked her up with one massive clawed hand, its long fingers wrapping around her and hoisting her up below its grey fleshed body where its enormous phallus slipped up to rest against her swollen belly, the slimy appendage rubbing against her hot skin, coating her in its preparatory goo, smearing all across her small frame. The creature lifted her forward, and leaned its hips back so its shaft was angled towards her dripping pussy. She was amazed at how the creature could be so firm and yet so gentle all at once-- A thought that was abruptly cut short as it impaled her on it's massive alien cock, the bright pink shaft suddenly ramming into her, pushing her guts aside, pressing against her swollen womb and the invading eggs within.</p><p>She opened her mouth as if to scream but only a stuttering, slackjawed breath escaped her as the creature's enormous cock began to fuck her swollen pussy, already dripping with excitement for what she knew was coming.</p><p>It hurt- and then it didn't.</p><p>The pain seemed to dissipate the deeper and harder the creature’s pulsing pink cock thrust inside her. The beast grunted loudly as it pounded her, giving her whole body a few thrusts onto the whole length of its phallus as though she were its personal cocksleeve.</p><p>She could feel the creature's enormous swelling balls rubbing against her inner thighs, the beast's warm scrotum pulsing against her skin with the virile seed she wanted so badly to be filled up with. She wanted to be fertilized, to be overflowing with the alien's hot cum.</p><p>Though the monster held her tight so she couldn't so much as squirm, her whole body shook in place as it fucked her hard. She could feel the creature’s muscles tensing up as it neared, its grip tightening around her as it unloaded inside her, basting her insides with its hot, creamy spunk. The entirety of its shaft pulsing against her innards, coursing with more and more of the alien’s virile semen with each second that passed, its thrusts slowing down until finally it stopped, its phallus resting inside of her. The beast lowered her to the ground, where its excess cum oozed out from the stretched walls of her womanhood, spilling out onto the engine room floor. Ada had barely a moment of respite before she could feel the alien eggs moving around inside her. She opened her mouth to scream, barely a sound escaping her before the creature's half-spent phallus thrust down into her throat as though it were the lewdest, slimiest pacifier Ada could imagine, the monster swaying its hips effortlessly to fuck her face into the metal floor below, silencing her would-be screams as she felt the eggs move and shift inside her belly.</p><p>She could feel the eggs inside her begin to swirl around in the creature's fresh semen, as though they were coming to life in her swollen womb, gelatinous tendrils rubbing against her from the inside, the fertilized eggs vibrating with excitement to be let free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>